Heeeere Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty
by SnowFox13
Summary: Set in modern-day, interesting things are happening in the local community college. But it seems like everyone's got their eyes set on Sango. So the question is: who saw her first? SanInu, SanKoga, SanSess, SanBank, slight SanMikiro
1. Don't Gimme That!

Hello everyone! It's been quite a while since I've last written (or updated *cough*) a story. But hope you enjoy the story!

'Finally! High school is over and done!' she thought as she jumped onto her queen sized bed and proceeded to snuggle with one of her five pillows. She felt so blissful knowing that the next day and 2 months from now would be school free. Her kitten, Kirara, stretched her small body up to try and be with her loving 'mother', but to no vail.

Sango, hearing the slight tearing noise, rolled over and looked down to see her kitten sitting on the ground, almost pouting, about her inability to reach her. Sango giggled and reached down to pick up her little baby. Placing her on her bed, Kirara made haste in positioning herself in a tight little bundle by her master's head, as they both closed their eyes.

"That cat of yours is so freakin' clingy", came the response of a familiar voice. Inside her eyelids, Sango rolled her eyes knowing that the only person that critical about a small display of affection was none other than Inuyasha.

Opening her eyes and slowly sitting up as to not put her kitten in a fright, Sango glanced towards the window with a small smile on her face. "Don't be mad because Kagome isn't like that with you", she said with a wink.

The hanyou was clearly irked and cocked one eyebrow up as he got off the window panel and crossed his arms. "Keh. Like hell I need to be treated like some ball o'fluff" he said as he glanced around the room. "Woman, your rooms a mess!" he said as he picked up one of her PJ shirts which, unknown to him, had a bra underneath. When he saw the undergarment drop to the ground, he quickly threw the shirt at her. "That's disgusting! What kind of girl leaves her personal items everywhere!"

Sango once again rolled her eyes and leaned on her wall that her bed was placed against and continued to stare at the hanyou for a bit. What kind of crap was this? _He's not getting in my face about my comment and he's…not even making that much of a fuss…_

"Inuyasha" it sounded more like a command for his attention than a request for it.

Now seated on her computer chair and proceeding to roam the internet, he tossed her a sideways glance, chin resting in the palm of his hand, and quietly but firmly asked, "What?"

Sango folded her arms and looked down at Kirara who was peeking up at her from between her tail and leg with those big ruby eyes that would observe everthing. She sighed and turned her head back to Inuyasha who had reverted his attention to the screen.

"What happened?" Inuyasha could hear the concern in her voice, but also the annoyance, as if she already had a clue of what was wrong. He puffed a bit of air out of his mouth and, because it was partly covered by his palm, ended up blowing his bangs up a bit. But that was long enough for Sango to see the depression, confusion and anger in his eyes before the silver locks fluttered back to his forehead.

She grew stiff. "Inuyasha?" she said in a more delicate voice. "What happened?"

_Her voice is so soft_ he thought before mentally scoffing a little. _Typical Sango…_

He hadn't paid attention to when she moved over to him to lean on the computer table, arms still crossed, and staring down at him with overwhelming concern. He peeked up at her through a slit in his bangs before resuming his business on the computer; using the mouse to click away at a game with one hand and the other still supporting his chin.

As worried as she was, Sango was also slightly irritated. It's one thing to not want to talk about your problems, but it's another to ignore someone. And having been his best friend since middle school, she knew that he was capable of doing both.

"Inu-"

"Break up with Miroku." Sango stared wide-eyed at him before blinking rapidly multiple times. Her arms loosened before tightening their hold. She was baffled! Here was the man who had been supporting her relationship with Miroku for the past 4 months, and all of a sudden he was against her?

"Inu-…why do you want me to-?"

"I think he & Kagome are starting to have feelings for one another." This broke her heart. Kagome had been Inuyasha's girlfriend for a little more than 6 months now and if he thought this…then what did he _feel_?

Sango opened her mouth the say something, but the more she stared into his now blank golden orbs seemingly intently focused on Solitaire, the more she imagined how much he was hiding his pain.

She shook her head back and forth as if doing so would make her disbelief and shock go away. "What makes you think they like each other when they-?"

"I just know Sango!" he suddenly yelled as he lowered his head into his palm so that they now covered his eyes. Sango was taken aback but somewhat angry at his sudden outburst and the fact that he hadn't let her finish a single question yet!

Just as she was about to scold him, he calmly said, "you just know when people like each other. You can feel the attraction in the air and there's plenty of signs…"

She didn't want to believe it, but the way he said it sounded so real. This made her feel a little sad before her mood quickly changed to that of determination.

"Well don't just sit there and mope about it. Let's go investigate! Clearly, they don't understand what loyalty means." Inuyasha's ears were pointed straight up at the sound of her determined voice and made him feel stupid about his weak behavior.

"Oh, get up stupid!" she said playfully as she smacked his head down on the computer table. Inuyasha instantly stood up, rubbing his forehead and looking like he was ready to slam her head in the wall. But when he the playful smirk on her face, he remembered why she was his best friend.

Smirking himself, he showed a toothy fang and said, "If you ever slam my head or even touch me for that matter, you'll see that cat fly out the window" as he pointed toward the napping kitten.

Sango was openly shocked and appalled at the same time. He knew how much she loved her kitty! Placing her hands on her hips, she gently told him with the sweetest smile "and if you ever touch my cat, you'll see you balls fly out the window."

His whole body froze and a nauseating churning was going on in his stomach. His eye twitching with fear, all he did was watch her as she happily walked past him, knocking into his shoulder on her way out the door.

When he heard her heading towards the door, he slapped his forehead and dragged it down his face, mumbling "she's so **sick**" before following her retreating form down the stairs, noticing the curves on her-

He physically slapped his forehead again, but it was so loud Sango looked back up at him as she reached the bottom step and quirked an eyebrow. "You're going to lose the last of your brain cells if you keep that up" and winked before heading into the kitchen to grab her keys.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grinned as he jumped the last few steps, heading to the door. "Yea, yea, yea. Ya think you're funny, huh? Just shut up and drive" he said as he closed the door behind them, hearing Sango's quiet singing of Rihanna's song.


	2. Patience

Sango and Inuyasha were cruising down the street in her 2008 Subaru Tribeca in search of their significant others. Inuyasha was in the passenger seat slightly annoyed about his best bud's proposal to carry out their revenge…after proving that their significant others may be cheating on them of course.

He looked out the window at the passing trees and sulked. He quietly complained to himself, "Tch. This has to be the stupidest type of revenge ever…"

Unknowingly to him, Sango overhead and threw him a sideways glance before smiling and refocusing her eyes on the road. "Oh Inuyasha. Just wait and see what will happen once we put our _brilliant_ plan into action." She confidently told him as she made a left into the mall parking lot.

Kagome worked at yogurbella; a recently opened yogurt shop that served a variety of yogurts with multiple toppings' It was similar to an ice cream shop and always pulled in loads of customers with all the delicious rumors going around about its business along with the cute women that worked there.

Sango parked and turned off the engine before giving her bestie a little shove to signal to get out of the car and stop fogging up her window with his fuming breath. Inuyasha grumbled as he opened the door to follow the righteous woman before realizing that she left her purse. He outwardly groaned and had a pained look on his face.

_She left this shit on purpose. Dammit! Women…_

The only thing he was thankful about was the fact that, unlike other women, Sango didn't carry around what he thought to be a huge, obnoxious purpose to carry a little wallet lip gloss, and sunglasses. She was a simple girl who liked simple things. Simple enough, eh?

He arrived at the southern mall entrance and saw her waiting for him inside. Well, she wasn't actually just standing around waiting for him to come in. More like, looking at what was displayed in the sections of Williams-Sonoma.

He walked up next to her and shoved the bag in her arms. She swiveled her head to look at the hanyou and he saw a look of bewilderment on her face before it transitioned to gratefulness. Sango gave him a light punch in the shoulder and with a smile said, "Thanks Inu! I forgot all about this."

"Yea, yea" he scoffed as he tugged her away from the kitchenware and towards the main entrance.

"Where does she work again?"

Sango looked at him like as if he had suddenly become bald; oil shine and all.

"You've got to be kidding me….you don't know where your own girlfriend works!"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't want your sass right now. Just help me find this place!"

Sango had a humorous smile on her face. "Do you even know what sass is Inuyasha?" she teased him.

He made a 'pfft' noise with his lips and retorted "yea! It's the head-swinging and finger-snapping thing you women do", he said as a pleased grin decorated his face.

Sango burst out laughing and walked past her hanyou friend who had briskly stopped walking to look at her quizzically. She just shook her head and with her hand, signaled him to catch up. Their destination was just around the corner.

From inside a rather large, indoor shrub, Inuyasha peeked between the healthy, green leaves to see his girlfriend catering to the customers. Sango, who stood beside the bush with arms crossed, looked helplessly out at nothing as she reviewed in her mind how silly this was. He was _inside_ the shrub. Not behind it. Inside it.

She pivoted herself so that her hip was facing the shrub, rather than her whole back so she could still look out at the rest of the crowd. She harshly whispered, "This is ridiculous! Let's just go up to her! She's _right_ there!" All of a sudden she was wacked by one of the leaves.

She blinked rapidly in disbelief that he had the audacity to hit her with a leaf! How rude. She repositioned herself, slightly bent at the waist and hands on hips, so that it appeared as if she were talking directly to the bush. She knew it must've looked crazy, but didn't care that much at the moment.

He harshly whispered back, "your _stupid _revenge plan is more _stupid_ than me sitting in this shrub!"

She was about to give a comeback when she suddenly felt a pair of arms circle around her waist and hug her close while the stranger's lips kissed their way down her neck. Alarmed, she looked down at the arms around her and relaxed when she saw the familiar gold chain bracelet around the right wrist.

She looked to the side and saw none other than her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Hey beautiful. Are you over here trying to seduce the bush or make the guys over there go crazy with this view?"

Sango blushed and quickly looked over to a seating area where she saw 3 boys staring at her and Miroku. It looked like Kouga and his crew, but she focused her attention on her boyfriend. Breaking out of his embrace and turning around to face him, noticing that he wore a different color from his usual purple and black wardrobe.

With a small smile, she noted "you're wearing green. You're wearing green? Why green?" she asked with a small laugh, temporarily forgetting about the hanyou who was peeking out at the couple through the leaves.

Miroku playfully replied, "You're wearing shorts. Tight shorts…you're wearing tight shorts?" he laughed a little, but couldn't mentally deny that he liked the exposure and…the detail.

"Anyway, it's your favorite color isn't it?" he shot back with a cocky grin. Sango playfully rolled her eyes and continued, "So what are you doing here? I thought you worked downtown?"

Though Sango may not have been aware of it, Inuyasha saw the slight twitch throughout Miroku's body from the sudden question.

"I got off early and thought to walk around and get some food."

Sango suddenly felt the same disappointment as she did earlier, with memories of Inuyasha saying _'I think he & Kagome are starting to have feelings for one another'_, but she covered it up in time before Miroku could even arch an eyebrow with curiosity. Thanks to his answer, she had remembered her and Inuyasha's purpose in coming to the mall.

He continued, "Soooo why are you talking to a bush?"

Sango gave a nervous laugh and replied, "I was trying to get one of the newer leaves to grow. You know how shy these things can be" she said, giving a large grin. Miroku had caught on that it was supposed to be a joke and laughed a bit himself and putting his hands up.

"Fine, fine. Play your little games. How about we all hang out tonight?" he asked as he pulled her towards him, "you and me" he said devilishly. Sango pinched his nipple, and with a disgruntled face and withheld 'ow' he added, "aaand Inu and Kags."

Sango smiled. "We'll see" she said with a wink as she pulled away before he could give her a kiss. "I have to tend to this shrub and the many others, so you go ahead and have your fun around the mall."

Miroku frowned at not getting his kiss and blew air upwards from his bottom lip to make his bangs fly up a bit. "Alright. I'll call you babe." And with that he went in the other direction of Yogurbella.

Inuyasha struggled out of the shrub and dusted himself off. Sango faced him and began helping him get the small leaf pieces off.

"Gee, I thought you two were going to have a make-out session in front of me" he said in a disgusted way. "I was about to cock-block"

Sango smiled and rolled her eyes. "We still don't know if they're cheating for sure, so just relax Inu."

"Keh. Yea, whatever." He said as he stared at her.

"And don't ya ever those crappy things again!" Sango halted her leaf-removal process and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded as she stared down at her black and gold track jacket and her yellow tank top.

Inuyasha dramatically rolled his eyes and pointed a finger "I'm talking about those poor excuses for a cover!"

Sango followed his finger and looked at her shorts. "Oh please, Inuyasha, this is my first time wearing shorts and you have to criticize? Besides, I like these…" she trailed off, shoving her hands in the pockets of her high school jacket.

Inuyasha's eyes were twitching but he used his fingers to rub the sides of his head as he felt a headache come on.

"Sango, you know I don't mean they look bad on you. It's just you had that dirt-bag over there staring!"

Sango looked at Inuyasha before looking over to the seating area where Kouga and his crew had been before. "Come on Inuyasha, we both know he's not interested in me." She knew he was talking about Kouga because they had despised one another since an accidental incident in their middle school cafeteria.

Inuyasha gripped his head as he felt himself become even angrier. Why couldn't she just understand what he was trying to say instead of bickering with him? _Women!_ He thought.

"I ain't talkin' about him being interested in you! I was talking about-"

"You were talking about WHAT Inuyasha? What?" Sango yelled back at him. She inwardly hoped that they wouldn't be too loud as to cause a scene.

Inuyasha went to say something back, but honestly, he didn't exactly know what he meant. "I was talking about how he would bother me about you and how you look!"

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_ Was the first thing that went through Sango's mind. As a common signal of when things are about to go down with women, Sango swiftly placed her hands on her hips and cocked one hip to the side in a leaning stance.

"And just what the _hell_ is wrong with the way I look!" Both members were fuming and the tension was only going to climb. A few people walking by were staring but continued on their way while others waited to see what would play out.

"Nothing! I'm sayin-"

"You're saying WHAT INUYASHA?"

"I'M SAYING YOU LOOK GOOD DAMMIT!"

A silence passed and some of those that had stayed to watch used both hands and slapped them on their face with an open mouth, while others suddenly had a mission to go away from the scene.

Sango's cheeks were colored a light red and eyes wide as she stared at the huffing hanyou. She looked off to the side, put her arms down and walked past him, tossing a calm "well that's all you had to say" over her shoulder.

Inuyasha glared at the ground and felt his cheeks heat up at his sudden outburst and having had fought with his best friend. But also at the…embarrassment? He shook his head and turned around to follow her form advancing towards Macy's rather than their original course: Yogurbella.

"I hate headaches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R! =D


	3. Spell Caster

Sango sighed as she slowly stirred her medium-sized, vanilla and chocolate milkshake with a straw. She had just walked away from Inuyasha…and their mission.

_What was that about?_ She gently shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows in deeper thought. _It was just a…he was just trying to…. Ugh, I don't know…_

About 20 minutes before, Inuyasha and her had gotten into a silly, but heated argument about how she looked. He had started to follow her towards wherever she was going at the time, but lost him in the crowds later, and she later ended up in the food court. As Sango continued to unconsciously stir her milkshake, advancing more and more into its liquid form, she cast her gloomy eyes off to stare at a nearby giant shrub in a giant vase. It had been such a silly and insignificant argument, but the words that were said is what was really dragging her down…but she didn't know _why._

_Inuyasha went to say something back, but honestly, he didn't exactly know what he meant. "I was talking about how he would bother me about you and how you look!"_

'_WHAT THE HELL?' Was the first thing that went through Sango's mind. As a common signal of when things are about to go down with women, Sango swiftly placed her hands on her hips and cocked one hip to the side in a leaning stance._

"_And just what the hell is wrong with the way I look!" Both members were fuming and the tension was only going to climb. A few people walking by were staring but continued on their way while others waited to see what would play out._

"_Nothing! I'm sayin-"_

"_You're saying WHAT INUYASHA?"_

"_I'M SAYING YOU LOOK GOOD DAMMIT!"_

_A silence passed and some of those that had stayed to watch used both hands and slapped them on their face with an open mouth, while others suddenly had a mission to go away from the scene._

_Sango's cheeks were colored a light red and eyes wide as she stared at the huffing hanyou. She looked off to the side, put her arms down and walked past him, tossing a calm "well that's all you had to say" over her shoulder. _

A few other teenagers sitting at tables next to her had suddenly become empty as Sango refocused her vision. Sango realized that with all her conflicting emotions, it must have made quite the scene on her face. But what she also noticed was a figure standing infront of her. By his posture, she could tell that it was a man.

A small nerve vain popped out from her upper forehead as she began thinking about reoccurring events with her and men: she mind's her business, they come try to talk to her, and it always ends as a no and a goodbye. She was getting ready to give this man a kind rejection, because obviously, if he couldn't tell like the fleeing teenagers, she wasn't in a very good mood.

Lifting her gaze and firmly staring her guest in the face with squinted eyes, Sango was surprisingly…surprised to see that it was Koga. Blinking her eyelids a few times as if to make certain that he was actually there, she watched as a small smile crossed his face.

"May I join you?" he sounded like such a gentleman. Not at all what she was used to hearing when he would shout at Inuyasha down the hallway and when they would fight over Kagome. With one last blink, she mouthed a 'Sure' as he sat down, his left hand propped up on the table to hold his titled head. He had on a fitted, navy-colored shirt that gave everyone a great view of his well sculpted arms and chest with faded, loose jeans that didn't sag more than an inch below his boxers because of the casual, leather black belt he had on, and of course, his trademark, high ponytail.

He had a flirtatious, cocky look in his eyes and Sango didn't know whether to be on the defense or not. She was so mixed up in her confusion, that she wasn't really sure how to respond to his obvious behavior. But she wanted something, _anything_, to distract her at the moment.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Wolf?" She inwardly cringed as she realized that that might not have been the best way to start off the conversation. Sango wanted to slap herself as she noticed the glint in those enticing, blue eyes and the way his lips shaped into a sort of sexy grin. She was checking him out so intently that she didn't notice the confidence she was giving Koga.

His eyes outlined every detail to the brown-haired, brown-eyed goddess in front of him. Koga recalled the great view he had gotten of her rear even without her exposing herself. He knew she was a classy lady, tomboyish, but still classy, and especially hard to get. He just couldn't understand how a nuisance like Miroku could get with a chick like _that. _She was a major tease, especially because she seemed to like mixing loose clothing with tight clothing.

His favorite outfit on her had to be a time back in high school when she wore a tight, plain red shirt and black cargo pants. Thank goodness she had hips, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to pull it off. And a great bust too. Not too big, not too small…but back to the pants! Her body made it so that the cargo pants hugged her hips while the rest held loose, not allowing any leering eyes to get an exact idea of what her legs might be like.

But today she had gone to a whole other level. And he was loving it. He could care less about the tank top and the loose track jacket she had on, what had really caught his attention was her denim shorts. He inwardly groaned and felt his heart rate increase a bit as he looked over her toned, tan and model-perfect legs. Man, did she have it all! Strangely, aside from her perfect physique, the fact that she didn't try to have that sort of body or even care for that matter, is what attracted him to her. She was just so natural.

Koga cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his focus before any dirty thoughts came into mind. He'd apparently also gotten her attention as well and noticed that she'd abandoned her milkshake and focused on him now. _You're mine Sango_, he thought before answering her question.

"Weeell, you can first tell me what a pretty lady like yourself is doing here all alone in the food court. Is something troubling you?"

Sango smiled a bit at his compliment, "well aren't you the charmer? Or at least trying to be."

_Ouch! Shot down…_he thought. Koga laughed nervously, looking away and running a hand through his bangs as he sat up straighter before slouching again.

"Haha, guess that didn't work"

"Oh, it did. But it'll take more than that, Mr. Cocky." She teased. He gave her an innocent look as he tried to explain, but she interrupted, "I could see it all over you face" she said with a small laugh.

Koga put his hands up defensively, smiling as well. Man, was _she_ the charmer.

"Alright, fair 'nuff. So what's troubling you?" he said more seriously. Sango shifted around a bit and decided it couldn't hurt to tell as long as she didn't give too much information away.

"Well…you know. Friend problems. People say things and you don't know what to make of it." He nodded, eyeing her drinkable-milkshake. Sango quirked an eyebrow at this, and gave him the OK nod to go ahead and have it. He chugged it like he'd just come back from the desert, desperate for something to quench his thirst.

"Those problems, huh? Well, don't let what they say get to you. If you guys are really friends, then you'll make up right? I mean come on, who wouldn't want to make out with you?" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_ seemed to be the implied sound at his mess up. Sango stared wide-eyed at Koga, a light blush on her face, while Koga stared saucer-eyed at the table, a furious red flaming on his face.

_I can't believe I just said that! _He wanted to vanish at that very moment. He'd heard of slip ups before, but MAN was that the worst! Eyes darting back and forth, he was too nervous to look at her and began stuttering, failing at trying to save himself.

"Wh-wh-what I…I-I didn't mean….ugh!" He put his head in both hands, defeated. How embarrassing! _So much for smooth talking…_

Sango didn't know whether to burst out laughing or move to another subject. That was probably one of the funniest and flattering things she'd ever heard!

_So he is a charmer,_ she thought, smiling. She laughed lightly and made a small waving gesture with her hand.

"It's fine Koga! Accidents happen, and–"

"No! What I meant was make UP with you! Damn…" Sango could see his frustration and how he was mentally bashing himself. She put her index finger between the space on the table created from his parted elbows that held up his head. With a few light taps, he looked at the finger and she turned it over so that it tipped his chin up to meet her eyes.

With a gentle smile, she said "Look, it's no big deal. It was an accident, I understand. Now stop thinking it's the end of the world" she reassured him, raising herself out of her seat and roughly rubbing his head in a successful attempt to mess up his hair.

Koga's face was flushed and he was in daze at her…charisma. Her enchantment. Her everything.

Sango gave a small wave and said, "see you around", as her form walked off into the crowd. Koga's eyes had followed her all along the way and he was dazzled._ She's perfect._ He thought, as he looked down at the table, replaying her soft voice, the way her lips made the words come out like magic, and how she'd been able to set his face and his heart on fire with just the touch of one finger.

His eyes roamed over to the empty cup that was once inhabited by the milkshake and looked up again, as if trying to find her. He looked back down, closed his eyes, and shook his head as he grabbed the cup, threw it in the garbage and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking in the opposite direction where Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for him in Macy's.

They ran up to him, one on either side and repetitively asked in their excitement, "How'd it go Koga?" He looked straight ahead and opened his mouth as he tried to reply.

_Heh. She even took my breath away..._


	4. What Are You to Me?

He was slumped on the wall, pouting and hidden from her. Anyone who passed by and noticed him felt pity for the poor hanyou. His face screamed disappointment and perhaps, heartbreak? A small frown and lowered, sad eyes were painted on his handsome face. Inuyasha's ears had flattened and his heart suddenly felt so sensitive. He didn't even have his usual boisterous attitude. Crouching down, he remembered the conversation that Sango and Kouga shared and how his jealousy has been overpowering.

_She probably didn't mean to…but she seduced the guy! _His heart was sinking. Try as he might to make excuses, it was obvious that pretty soon he'd have _another_ rival.

_Keh! I just don't want anyone messin' with my friends… _His thoughts trailed on from there. He was so preoccupied in his own world that he hadn't noticed a pair of slim legs standing in front of him. He blinked once, then a few times, and rapidly did a few more in attempts to clear his mind and his vision. A look of inquiry shaped his eyebrow into a questioning arch, enlarged his eyes and molded his mouth into its usual small scowl. He looked the pair up and down and noticed the familiar black flats and white socks notched up to the knees.

"Inuyasha?" came the worrisome voice. His ears perked up and his eyes rocketed upwards to notice the heavy concern plastered on Kagome's gentle face. Her raven locks looked so soft and loving as they rested on her shoulders and around her face. A few strands had lost their holding on her shoulder and fallen off, swinging as if vines. From where he was positioned, Inuyasha noticed how the mall's light's that she'd been partly blocking were shining out around her and seemed to accentuate those large, dark brown eyes. A light pink blush spread across his face as he looked at the worried angel in front of him. It made him forget his worries and wonder at the being in front of him. His gaze trailed down and his blush quickly darkened to a burning pink from the unintentional view of what lay yonder her short skirt.

Inuyasha practically hopped back up on his feet and scratched at his head, simultaneously trying to rid of his blush as he stammered, "H-hey Kagome. What'd a ya doin here?" Kagome smiled back at him and happily said, "I got off of work early! They say I can't work overtime anymore or they'll run out of money", she concluded laughing a little at the thought of such a thing happening. Inuyasha let out a small laugh as well to try and keep up with her mood and make her forget his. But as he'd come to learn, there were just some things you couldn't get her mind off of.

Kagome looked up at his amber eyes and asked, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha had already begun trying to make an excuse but he also noticed the firm 'tell me' stare that she was giving him. _Oh man…_

He cast a sideways look and said, "I was thinking about my mother…" Immediately, a full serving of concern and panic filled Kagome's eyes.

_Yes! She bought it._ Of course he'd lied, but he wasn't ready to tell her the truth…and it didn't seem like he realized the truth either. Kagome hugged him hard trying to comfort him. But Inuyasha hated all this sad crap, so he patted her back and quickly tried to change the topic, but she beat him to it.

"How about we head on over to my place and make happy memories to help with those bad ones?" Inuyasha blushed profusely; he was taken aback and almost jumped out of her embrace. _What the hell? Where did that come from! She doesn't mean…nah it can't be…_

"Um, K-k-kagome what are you t-talking about? I don't have no bad memories of her! Dammit woman, don't mess with me!"

Kagome chuckled a little at what the typical thoughts of a teenage boy must've been right about now but she also laughed at how flustered he was. However, it didn't take her too long to dislike the tone he'd used with her. "Would you relax, Inuyasha?" She huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away. "No need to get all worked up…" though she was a little disappointed at the thought that maybe he didn't like the idea of getting romantic back at her place.

Kagome went on rambling about something, but Inuyasha paid no attention. He'd suddenly felt bad for his lie. It wasn't like thoughts of the only person who'd ever loved him as a child _didn't_ make him sad, but it was a bigger lie than necessary. His sad thoughts directed him to thinking about Sango. His best friend and his…his…

Inuyasha unconsciously crossed his arms and a small frown pushed down at the corners of his lips. His eyes were glazed and his mind bouncing from thought to thought and what the heck else the woman was to him.

_Feh, _was the hanyou's conclusive thought. He was plucked from his protected world and back into the world of the living at the feeling of daggers being invisibly plunged into him. Kagome- er, his 'girlfriend' was glaring viciously at him. Inuyasha spazzed, his face twisting into forms of fear and frustration.

_Dammit…She's probably mad I wasn't listening…_

"Inuyasha," she said venomously, "were you listening to a THING I SAID!"

The silver-haired teen shrunk into himself a bit. _Damn! I'm gonna be hearin' that echo in my ears for a while…_

He looked at the seething woman who was slowly beginning to calm down, seeing his scared reactions, and he suddenly wondered why he was still with her. A certain cat loving teen flashed into his mind and Inuyasha regained his composure, suddenly scanning the mall for said teen.

_Man! By now, Sango's probably half way across the freakin' mall!_

Grabbing the curious looking school girl by the shoulders, his words and face were frantic.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later." He continued looking around and began running to the other side of the mall. "There's something I needa do!" he yelled back at her, as her face formed a murderous posture.

Inuyasha had no idea where he was going, but he felt like he was going in the right direction. He jumped over a few benches and was now looking through the clear windows of the passing stores. The hanyou ignored the occasional "Hey!" shouts that came from strangers he pushed or ran into.

_Where the hell is this woman? She's my ride home!_ He thought. He was going at a steady jog, looking back and forth between one side of the mall and the other, trying to get a good peek into the stores for someone wearing black jacket and denim shorts. His senses told him that he was about to crash head on with someone coming his way and, because he wasn't prepared to slow down and come to a steady stop, he ended up halting his feet immediately while his upper half almost fell onto the poor stranger.

Those golden eyes flashed from panicked to shocked. Standing before him with blinking, staring eyes was troublesome woman he'd been looking for. Inuyasha blinked a little himself, mouth slightly open in an 'o' to go along with his absent state of mind. His body relaxed itself and his arms that had been in mid air were guided back down to his sides. Sango blinked again, crossed her arms gently before placing a hand in front of her laughing mouth. She closed her eyes delightfully and shook with laughter as small little chuckles escaped her lips. Inuyasha could only stare in confusion and worry at the possibility that she was losing her mind.

"…Uh…um…hey Sango?" he said nervously, reaching one clawed hand out towards his shaking friend. She looked cute with her eyelids lightly pressed together, a warm fuchsia color painted across them, with small lines protruding from the corners of her eyes in her enjoyment. Her elegant hand trying to veil her pink-brushed lips and white teeth from view in her fit of laughs. And the way her softly-textured bangs shifted with each small chuckle. Inuyasha just stood staring at her and began to wonder when she had grown into such a lovely-

"Yoo-hoo! Inuyasha?" came the brown-haired beauty's voice. He refocused and saw her smiling figure looking at him in playful curiosity, as if to suggest that maybe he was the one going mad.

"Keh. Finally, you snapped out of it! I thought you were going to turn into a snorting pig by the way you were laughing!" Inuyasha spat out. He made a small huff, crossed his arms and pivoted a little away from her with his head cocked up to the side. Sango's features radiated irritation and she had a fist in the air ready to knock him upside the head, but with one deep calming breathe, she loosened her hand and slid it down her face.

"Look. I didn't come here to fight with you _again_, so stop being a baby and apologize already!" she said, a little more forcefully than she meant.

Bafflement and an expression that seemed to say "are you stupid?" laced the half-breed's face. He faced her full on, and started yelling "what the _hell_ are you talking about woman? What the hell would I be apologizin' for?"

"You started this fight_ and_ the last fight with me for no reason!"

"Who said we had a fight! It was just some yellin' was all. Ain't no way I'm apologizing for something stupid like that! Keh!"

Sango's veins pulsed in irritation and rising anger and, stomping her foot on the ground, she began to yell back as well.

"Ugh! You're ridiculous! Just like a stupid _boy_ to not own up to his faults and try to ignore the whole problem!" she exclaimed, jabbing her index finger at his chest.

"And ain't it _just_ like a _girl_ to go and nag, nag, NAG about stupid little things that don't need to be bothered with!" he yelled, poking her harshly in the center of her forehead.

At this point, their faces were practically smashed together, cheek to cheek, as they then took it to challenging the other through growls. And just like their first argument, another crowd of people stared on at the two, some shaking their heads and others whispering concerns of whether calling the police would be appropriate or not.

Inuyasha would've continued to growl at her, seeing as how he would most likely win being a dog and all, but a sudden putrid odor obscured his senses. He moved back swiftly and, pinching his nose, he gave a disgusted look in Sango's direction. "Ew! And you smell like that disgusting flea bag!"

Sango reddened as she recalled spending a bit of time with Kouga at the food court. _How did his scent get on me…?_ Her memory flashed to when she used her finger tip to lift the wolf demon's chin and was bewildered that one little touch could have such a powerful scent.

"Go wash your damn hands off. Ain't no way I'm going near you with that stench!" Inuyasha whined.

Sango blushed deeper and turned around to walk in the other direction, huffing with each stomp. The hanyou pivoted around, folded his arms together and let out a small "keh". Just then, his eyes opened wide and he smacked his forehead.

_Dammit! I came here to make up with her and I just pissed her off again!_ He went on to say more colorful words at his stupidity. He spun around and barely saw her retreating form.

"Hey! Wait up! SANGO!" He screamed as he quickly made his way through the coming and going crowds of the mall. He saw her make a right into some hallway and struggled to get past the humans. Sure, he could've pushed past them all, or jumped on their heads to make it to her quicker, but he chose the more civil approach…though it was somewhat rude.

He finally got to the hallway and disbelief and irritation punched him in the eyes. There was yet another long hallway, with some vending machines here and there. He took small, slow steps down the hall and thought, _she's actually going to wash her hands, huh?_

He was somewhat relieved yet felt a tang of guilt. He knew how woman thought about and lingered on every single word said to them and made it into something bigger than intended to be. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance at the female emotions he'd probably have to deal with later down the road. But he was certain that she most likely wouldn't put him through that. They were best friends, not freakin sappy couples who talked about their feeeelings. He shuddered at this last idea because he hated all the times that Kagome tried to get him to have a heart-to-heart conversation with him about _everything_.

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw a figure down the hall lingering for a moment by what he assumed to be another hallway area for the bathroom. Inuyasha got closer to the area and saw what he thought was the most revolting and despicable sight in this world. His half-brother, Sesshomaru. He inwardly cringed and his nerves were worked up as his brother crossed Inuyasha's path.

"Feh. I didn't think you had any social skills, but would ya look here? You of all people are at the mall." Inuyasha said angrily.

Sesshomaru kept a calm face, as always and replied, "I'm just as surprised that anyone would socialize with someone who offends those he claims to be his friends." A corner of Inuyasha's mouth twitched as he stared at this brother. He knew who he was talking about, but he was more quizzical on the manner that he had delivered the message. As Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha, he heard him say "you really are stupid", and continue to press his way down the hall out towards the mall.

It seemed as if the hanyou's gold eyes had burst into flames at that last comment, invisible flames igniting the background. But he quickly calmed down and continued on with his annoyed persona. "Yea, yea. I'll apologize."

_Weird. He usually dishes out worse insults, but…_ "Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha spotted the two restroom signs across from one another with a small lounge in between. He decided to take his seat in a chair and wait for the girl to come out.

Inside the restroom with Sango, she was washing her hands with a little more soap than the restroom staff would've liked. Some of those that came out of the stalls gave her strange looks at the over flooding sink of bubbles, her hands and wrists somewhere down below. She seemed so intently focused and…a little relieved too. She couldn't quite figure it out, but Sango was rather sensitive to Inuyasha's comments as of lately. She recalled her short encounter with Sesshomaru on the way into the girl's restroom and smiled at his words.

He hadn't asked for an explanation, but the poor girl was so flustered that, after she bumped into him, told him everything that happened between her and his half-brother. Though his stoic expression was unwavering as always, Sango thought she had seen him roll his eyes in annoyance. Not at her, but at the mention of his brother's actions.

"_This Sesshomaru will assist in his…" _Sesshomaru had trailed off to think of some words and, raising his arms, he made the signature 'quotation marks' with his first and middle finger of each hand and continued,_"beat down if necessary."_ And with that, he gave her a small nod and turned to walk away.

Sango wanted to laugh at his use of the phrase 'beat down', being that it was something she used often say in her younger days. Playfully, of course. But she knew that he had been trying to cheer her up and apologize for Inuyasha's behavior. Or at least so it seemed. In his own way.

The brown-eyed beauty was brought back to reality when a cleaning woman tapped her on the shoulder and told her, "I think that's enough, dear. Your hands are clean." Sango went into a small shock of embarrassment and looked between her hands in the sink and the woman and back again a few more times. She laughed nervously and apologized, taking her hands out of the sink, giving them a final rinse and drying them off with a paper towel. Before she even got to the door, Sango felt as if Inuyasha was waiting outside for her. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she relaxed them, opening the door to find that, indeed, Inuyasha was waiting there.

When the door opened, the two stared at one another for a bit. Sango's was more of a dull 'whatever' stare and Inuyasha's was more of a nervous 'what now?' stare. If anything, Sango knew that her friend had his stupid moments and this was one of them. With a small sigh, she made a 'come on' gesture with her hands and walked down the hallway. Inuyasha bolted up and grabbed a hold of her upper arm.

"Sango, wait."

"…"

"Oh, come on. Don't go givin' me that cold shoulder business. I'm sorry, ok?"

Sango kept her back to him, knowing that this would anger him a bit. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulder to turn her towards him. Her body was facing him…but she had her head facing another direction. Inuyasha dropped his head in annoyance. _Why the hell do woman have to be so difficult!_

He sighed and released his grip, though he had kept his eyes cast towards the floor. He ran a clawed hand through his bangs to the back of his head and began scratching lightly. Sango could see from the corner of her eye how his silvery-white bangs sprung back forward onto his forehead and how he was so deep in thought. She knew he hated apologies and never quite knew what to say. A small smile appeared but she quickly vanquished it to give off the appearance that she was still giving him the silent treatment.

She noticed how his grey colored shirt seemed smaller on him now. How is arms had become more toned and muscular in place of his once boyish muscles. How he still didn't care if the hems of his dark blue jeans were a little torn or not and whether his white shoes weren't so white anymore. But she also noticed how his face had become more...defined.

She was having memories of when she used to constantly bother him about his eyebrows and now they were neatly shaped. That was the only major difference she saw, other than that his face had just matured. _He's quite handsome..._ Sango mused, unknowing of the faded pink blush leaking up to the surface of her face.

Inuyasha was squirming in slight discomfort. "Uh…l-look." This wasn't going to be easy. He kept sighing and pausing and just downright hated apologies. They always became so mushy.

"I-I'm…Sango, I'm sorry…about, uh, earlier t-today and, uh…yea, so…" he managed to spit out as he visibly shuffled on his feet. But Sango couldn't resist. She _had_ to torture him just a little. So she reaffirmed her 'anger' by tightening her crossed her arms and swinging her head farther to the side, her ponytail doing a dramatic whip.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha confessed, smacking his face and rubbing his temples. "Sango, look. I said I was sorry and I really meant-" he didn't get to finish because someone had rudely interrupted him with an outburst of laughter.

The hanyou's veins pulsed in irritation and his face colored in embarrassment at the laughing girl in front of him. She was even gripping her sides! As if to say that his apology was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard! The bones in his fingers began cracking as he slowly and firmly curled them into a fisting hand, his body shaking from the anger he couldn't seem to contain.

"And WHAT the HEEELL is so funny!" The being before him only seemed to laugh harder and almost double over in laughter. Inuyasha's face was a scarlet red as his anger and embarrassment fueled the coloring.

"I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE DAMMIT AND YOU'RE LAUGHING!" He felt like smoke was coming out of him. Sango looked up and laughed harder. The poor dear. He was truly upset. She was having such a good laugh that she failed to notice the hot-headed teen grab her roughly by her upper arms and shove her against the wall. Though it did hurt, she continued to laugh.

Inuyasha was at a complete loss. He couldn't _believe_ this person! How could she still laugh! And he had been courteous enough to watch where his claws went as to _not_ put holes in her jacket. He squeezed her upper arms and she seemed to loosen up on the laughing hysteria. But she was still laughing…

"Calm down, Inuyasha", she managed to say between her small fits, "I was just kidding!" she lightly said, as her laughter ceased, leaving a large smile on her face as she looked up at the embarrassed hanyou.

"Saaay, when'd you get this tall?" she asked, suddenly noticing that he had what she estimated to be 3 or 4-inches taller than her.

Too bad the teen was still seething from a moment that was replaying in his mind. He applied a bit more force than he meant to and pressed her body harder against the wall.

"I was trying to say sorry, dammit!" he yelled. Sango's smile slowly faded and guilt overrode her. Embarrassment seemed contagious, because she began to feel that way as she finally noticed how close their faces were. How close their lips were.

"I know Inuyasha", she started gently, "and I forgive you." She added happily, closing her eyes with a small tilt of the head and another large smile plastered on her face. Inuyasha seemed to be pouting at it all, but he didn't feel as embarrassed.

Sango opened her eyes and added, "think of it as payback for what you did." And with a wink she said, "so next time, think before you mess with this little lady."

Time seemed to slow for the two of them. Inuyasha thinking of how little she wasn't anymore and…how she was…

The blush seemed to be restored on both of their faces as their eyelids became heavy and something possessed Inuyasha's face to slowly inch forward. Sango felt like she was in a daze as she stared at those brilliant, gold eyes coming closer. Her heart began to pound and she knew Inuyasha could feel it too. He released his grip on her upper arms and moved one to the wall behind her and the other to rest just underneath her left breast.

The hanyou also felt as if he were in a daze. A dream even. He also, somehow, became aware of their positioning. Sango's hands had found his way up to rest on his chest and he could feel pulsations coming from her body. The hand that rested underneath her breast was calling to him, almost begging to the hanyou to let it slide up and take hold of it. But he knew he'd get the slap of a lifetime if Inuyasha ever tried that. He could also smell both of their arousals, but something was mixed in with Sango's. W_hat is this?_

Their lower lips had made the smallest bit of contact but it sent high volts to both of them. Inuyasha took two big steps backwards and Sango seemed to try and grip the wall for safety. They were both red in the face and found something interesting to stare at on the tiled floor.

Milliseconds passed, but it felt like minutes. Inuyasha scooted his hands into his pockets and was about to say something, but her voice had beat him to it.

"Hey, uh, let's get to the car." She said the best she could, even though both of them could tell how flustered she was. She detached from off the wall and took a half step forward, stretching her arms high over her head.

"It's been a long day and I'm pooped. Besides", she paused, "we can do this another day." With that, she began walking down the hallway that lead into the mall.

The hanyou had caught two implications there: one, that they would go and see whether Kagome and Miroku were really cheating on them with one another of not, and two, that…maybe they would…get farther into the…Inuyasha blushed at the possibility.

_Feh! Complete nonsense. Damn that wolf smell, throwing me off…_ but he knew that wasn't exactly the best excuse, seeing as how Sango had scrubbed herself clean of any trace of Kouga. He'd caught up to Sango now, but they were a good two feet apart. They had a little ways to go until they would reach the exit of the mall when Sango spoke.

"Was it really that embarrassing?" she asked, giggling slightly.

Inuyasha instantly fumed and simply 'keh'ed, while grunting a, "whatever. Just don't bring it up again. Ever."

He had looked over to the girl through the corner of his eyes and saw she was about to laugh again as she looked over to him. Inuyasha began imitating Sango's attempt to suppress her laughs and purposefully made it look awful. He heard a small gasp and then felt a playful punch connect with his shoulder as he pushed open the exit doors and let it shut in Sango's face.

The brown-haired youth stood there behind the glass doors with an evil, yet playful grin of disbelief at what he'd just done. Inuyasha saw the evil intent and felt a royal revenge coming on, and he started running for the parking lot with his best friend bursting through the doors behind him.


End file.
